


Хонки тонк

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Drug Use, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что было бы, если бы… Джона не ранили, он отслужил срок, положенный по контракту, и вернулся в Лондон. Стал успешным хирургом, женился и купил домик за городом. Он бы так и не встретил Шерлока, если бы…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хонки тонк

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - 4141112  
> Хонки-тонк пианино – полурасстроенное барное пианино с характерным дребезжащим звуком.

Джон Хэмиш Уотсон был уважаемым врачом, примерным семьянином и счастливым человеком (в общем и целом). Он жил в маленьком, тихом домике, носил усы, заботился о престарелом псе по кличке Глэдстоун и вел свой блог (не слишком популярный, прямо скажем).  
  
В его жизни ничего не происходило до тех пор, пока что-то, все же, не произошло.  
  
Ему пришло письмо.  
  
Письмо было от неизвестного адресата, темой стояло: «Может быть опасно». В письме было сказано: «Ваша жена – не та, за кого себя выдает. Вы многого о ней не знаете. Спросите у нее про АГРА».  
  
Джон не слишком долго ломал голову над этим посланием. Было ясно, что это какая-то шутка – дурацкий розыгрыш, бред сумасшедшего. Так ему казалось поначалу. Он даже не собирался беспокоить Мэри этим; но все-таки упомянул за ужином о странном письме, просто чтобы посмеяться.  
  
Секунду лицо Мэри было совсем пустым, а затем она отмахнулась.  
  
– Очередная реклама. Это просто тебя подводят к мысли, что нужно увеличить член.  
  
– Ну, такое мне точно не понадобится, – неловко рассмеялся Джон, Мэри неопределенно кивнула, подхватила тарелки со стола и скрылась на кухне. Джон уставился на место, где она только что сидела. Стул был отодвинут, он чуть не опрокинулся, когда Мэри поспешила выйти из комнаты. – Кстати! Что такое АГРА? – крикнул он через стенку.  
  
– Понятия не имею, – ответила Мэри, хлопнув дверцей посудомоечной машины.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Если подумать: что он знал о своей жене? Теперь Джон постоянно пытался увязать некоторые факты ее биографии, сложить некую общую картину, но никак не получалось. Это письмо словно запустило цепочку открытий. Джон внезапно понял, что Мэри ничего не рассказывала о своем прошлом. Где она выросла? С кем дружила? Чем занималась до встречи с ним? В глубине души Джон, как и любой мужчина, свято полагал: его жена попросту соткалась из воздуха, была создана для него, для того, чтобы любить и уважать его. Возможно, Мэри просто не существовало до встречи с ним?  
  
И где, черт возьми, она научилась говорить по-французски? С таким порочным видом! Откуда у нее шрам на пояснице? Однажды Джон спрашивал, и Мэри сказала что-то про падение с дерева – но в другой раз, позабыв, Джон спросил снова, и тогда Мэри упомянула неудачную поездку на лошади.  
  
На свадьбе ее половина зала пустовала – ни друзей, ни родственников. «Я сирота», – сообщила Мэри, и Джон не стал углубляться в эту тему. Ему показалось, Мэри не захочется об этом говорить.  
  
– Где ты училась? – спросил Джон супругу однажды вечером; они сидели в постели, в пижамах, готовились ко сну.  
  
– С чего вдруг такие вопросы? – Мэри размазывала крем по тыльным сторонам ладоней.  
  
– Просто так.  
  
Глэдстоун поскребся в их дверь, безнадежно и скорее по привычке – собаку в спальню не пускали. Джон слышал цоканье когтей, когда бульдог медленно побрел дальше по коридору.  
  
– Что, из-за того письма? – насмешливо уточнила Мэри, потянувшись, чтобы погасить прикроватную лампу.  
  
– Нет, конечно! – фыркнул Джон, а когда свет погас, он добавил вполголоса: – Просто хочу знать о тебе больше.  
  
В темноте руки Мэри обвили его шею, и цветочный запах ее крема заполнил комнату.  
  
– Ты знаешь обо мне все, что необходимо, – прошептала Мэри, прижавшись к его груди.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
В агентстве ему не помогли. Джон на них особо и не рассчитывал: ему всегда казалось, что сыщики должны оставаться там, где им и место – в малобюджетных нуарных фильмах.  
  
Он и не собирался устраивать за Мэри слежку, ничего такого! В конце концов, они все – взрослые люди. Было бы глупо разрушать брак из-за какого-то электронного послания.  
  
Все, чего Джон хотел – немного информации. Что-нибудь о школьных годах, о приюте или приемной семье, где росла Мэри. Что-нибудь о ней. Правду.  
  
Ему перезвонили через неделю и сообщили, что его заказ не может быть выполнен. Джон подозревал, что контора, куда он обратился – сборище мошенников.  
  
– Верните деньги, – сурово потребовал он, и к вящему своему удивлению, получил обратно всю сумму. – Так в чем дело? Почему вы за это не беретесь? – спросил он, но внятного ответа не получил.  
  
А потом выяснил у секретарши: детектив, который собирал информацию о Мэри, прошлым вечером погиб. Несчастный случай? Совпадение? «Может да, может нет. Это опасная работа», – вздохнула красивая девушка, равнодушно разглядывая свои ногти.  
  
И тогда Джон понял, что не отступится.  
  
Он должен разобраться со всей этой ерундой.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Я знаю того, кто тебе нужен.  
  
Анджело – старый приятель. Джон изредка обедал в его ресторанчике. Когда-то давно он оперировал этого великана, практически в полевых условиях. И даже не задавал вопросов о подозрительных ранениях. Вечная благодарность – полная тарелка пасты и немного городских сплетен.  
  
Джон редко бывал в Лондоне. С тех пор, как они переехали в Суссекс, он словно выпал из жизни. Но Анджело всегда был в курсе (о каком бы вопросе речь ни шла).  
  
– Есть у меня один знакомец, – Анджело задумчиво стянул с плеча полотенце, встряхнул его, умело складывая на весу. – Тебе бы к нему обратиться. Он самый умный из всех, кого я встречал. Просечет любого на раз!  
  
– Это мне и нужно, – Джон подался вперед в нетерпении. – Кто он и как его найти?  
  
– Он обитает в ночлежке за доками… там всякое отребье собирается, но ты не смотри на него – Шерлок Холмс гений чистой воды, хоть и опустился.  
  
Джон кашлянул. Наркоманы и преступники: вот кто ютился на пустых этажах ночлежек за доками. Но если Анджело говорит – гений, значит, можно этому верить.  
  
– Только он с тобой говорить не захочет, – добавил Анджело. – Захвати пластырей – это его задобрит.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Шерлок Холмс обнаружился на третьем этаже. Джону пришлось разбудить двух торчков, чтобы они указали направление вялым взмахом руки. И еще нарваться на какого-то слабоумного, решившего, что угрожать перочинным ножиком ветерану войны – хорошая мысль.  
  
– Ты сломал мне руку! Руку сломал! – жалобно взвыл парень, когда Джон отшвырнул его к стенке.  
  
– Всего лишь вывих.  
  
Джон давно уже так не веселился.  
  
Шерлок лежал в дальней комнате, завернутый в какую-то ветошь. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что это пальто – старое и побывавшее в передрягах.  
  
– Проваливай, – раздалось из-под пальто, когда Джон остановился рядом.  
  
– Мистер Холмс?  
  
– Проваливай, я сказал! – взревел мужчина. Он скинул с себя пальто и сел, безумно оглядываясь по сторонам. Джон терпеливо повторил:  
  
– Шерлок Холмс?  
  
Взгляд у этого человека был – как у слепца. Совершенно мутный.  
  
– А, это не ты, – произнес он невнятно. – Все равно проваливай.  
  
Когда Анджело говорил о «самом умном человеке», Джон представлял кого-то постарше. Он разглядывал мужчину со смесью отвращения и сострадания. Таких он повидал: богатые мальчики, когда-то избалованные и любимые, а потом зашедшие слишком далеко в своем пристрастии. У Шерлока Холмса было экзотическое имя и необычные черты лица, скорее интригующие, чем отталкивающие. Но его волосы свалялись в грязную шапку, белки казались розовыми от сетки полопавшихся сосудов, под носом засохла кровь, и запах от Шерлока шел не самый приятный.  
  
– Я принес пластыри, – сообщил Джон, заставив блуждающий светлый взгляд обратиться к нему.  
  
– Давай сюда, – из-под пальто показалась проворная худая кисть с длинными пальцами. Схватив упаковку, Шерлок пару секунд изумленно ее разглядывал. – Да ты, верно, шутишь… – пробормотал он.  
  
Джон пожал плечами. Ему показалось странным требование принести пластыри – у Шерлока было слишком много мелких ссадин и синяков, чтобы имело смысл их заклеивать. Однако он просто следовал правилам игры.  
  
– Я пришел за помощью, – добавил Джон, и это прозвучало нелепо: кто из них тут больше нуждался в помощи? – Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что выяснил.  
  
– Я этим больше не занимаюсь. – Холмс прислонился к стене, закрыв глаза. Он зябко закутался в пальто.  
  
– Моя жена, Мэри…  
  
– Не интересно.  
  
Джон стиснул зубы.  
  
– Не знаю, что я вообще тут делаю, – сказал он сердито. – Какой из тебя гений? Анджело просто посмеялся надо мной.  
  
Он поднялся и двинулся к двери, и тут Шерлок сказал ему в спину:  
  
– Военный врач.  
  
Джон замер.  
  
– Твои руки – руки врача, коротко остриженные ногти, кожа сухая от антисептиков, и твой взгляд – профессиональный. Когда ты смотрел на меня, ты выискивал повреждения, а потом уже уставился в глаза. При этом твоя осанка и шаг говорят о военной выправке, но не такой очевидной, как если бы ты вернулся недавно. Служил по контракту, лет пять назад – Афганистан или Ирак, склоняюсь ко второму варианту.  
  
– Афганистан, – произнес Джон, оборачиваясь. Шерлок досадливо поморщился.  
  
– Военный врач… значит, теперь ты хирург, средний достаток, живешь за городом – твои ботинки об этом прямо-таки кричат. Женат, маленькая собака, детей нет, и не будет – судя по всему, у кого-то из вас бесплодие, раз до сих пор не вышло. Собака – неплохой заменитель, док, ее, по крайней мере, всегда можно развлечь мячиком, а с детьми это в определенном возрасте прекращает работать.  
  
– Как ты…  
  
– Тебя прислал ко мне Анджело, и это касается твоей жены. Самый простой вариант – измена, но ты бы не стал говорить об измене с посторонними, не стерпишь малейшего унижения. Твоей жене не угрожают – ты слишком расслаблен для человека, опасающегося за жизнь супруги. Вероятно, что-то связанное с завещанием, пропавшими родственниками или странными звуками в доме.  
  
Шерлок перевел дыхание, выпалив эту тираду на одной ноте, и поставил диагноз:  
  
– Скука.  
  
Он даже глаз не открыл, когда выкладывал все это. Джон был потрясен, словно в грязной, заплеванной подворотне вдруг увидел подлинник Да Винчи. Словно пришел поглазеть на фокусы, а ему вдруг показали чудо (но ведь так оно и было?).  
  
– Ты просто… это… фантастика, – выдохнул он наконец. Шерлок Холмс вздернул уголки губ на мгновение, а затем отвернулся, выискивая что-то в карманах пальто. – Теперь-то я уж точно не уйду никуда, пока ты не пообещаешь помочь.  
  
– Уходи, оставайся, делай что хочешь – какая мне разница? – Шерлок достал стеклянный шприц с витым поршнем, блеснула между пальцами ампула. Джон подошел вплотную, склонился над ним.  
  
– Что же ты называешь скукой? Собираешься повторить то, что делаешь изо дня в день, и торчать здесь до следующей дозы… – он забрал шприц, на удивление безвольный Шерлок позволил ему это. – В то время как я… – Шерлок запрокинул голову, в его взгляде, обращенном к Джону, напряжение мешалось с тоской.  
  
– … я принес тебе тайну, – шепнул Джон, и это был верный пароль.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Шерлок возмущался всю дорогу.  
  
– Суссекс! Кто станет жить в такой глуши? Кто поедет туда добровольно?!  
  
Он был раздражительным, громко говорил и постоянно совершал дерганные движения: размахивал руками, стучал ногой по полу вагона, вскакивал во весь свой немаленький рост, собираясь пройтись, но тут же снова опускался на лавку у окна. Джон знал, что скоро ему понадобится инъекция, и надеялся, что они успеют разделаться со всеми делами до этого. Он не хотел видеть, как Шерлок вкалывает себе наркотик. Не хотел иметь к этому ни малейшего отношения. Ему было не по себе уже от того, что в кармане его лежал завернутый в носовой платок шприц (и Шерлок до сих пор не потребовал его вернуть).  
  
За окном одно поле сменяло другое поле. Шерлок, наконец, сел на лавку, вытянув длинные ноги. Он закрыл глаза и прижал сложенные ладони к губам.  
  
– Расскажи мне еще раз, с самого начала, – велел он, и Джон послушно повторил всю историю с письмом, дополнив новыми деталями. Он признался, что и понятия не имеет, что за человек его жена.  
  
– А ты ее не слишком-то любишь, – заметил Шерлок небрежно, и Джон моментально ощетинился.  
  
– С чего ты взял?  
  
– Ни разу не назвал ее по имени.  
  
– Какая тут связь?  
  
Но Шерлок не ответил. Он отвернулся к окошку, погрузившись в раздумья, и всю оставшуюся дорогу молчал.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Шерлок стоял на крыльце и не спешил заходить. Джон надеялся, что никто из соседей не увидит его странного гостя. Здесь, в пригороде, всем есть до тебя дело – но даже любопытные старушки за эти годы уверились, что нет скучнее типа, чем доктор Уотсон.  
  
– Давно я не был в приличном жилище, – с усмешкой сообщил Шерлок, прежде чем перешагнуть порог. Он даже не подумал снять пальто, не замешкался ни на секунду, стремительно прошагав в гостиную. Джон спешил за ним.  
  
К счастью, Мэри была на работе. Джон взял выходной, специально, чтобы уладить это деликатное дело. Шерлок сам настоял, чтобы его пригласили. Он заявил, что должен осмотреть личные вещи Мэри. Если Шерлок действительно приходил к верным выводам, отмечая тысячи мелких деталей – его требование имело смысл.  
  
– Я сделаю тебе чай, – Джон заглянул в гостиную, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Шерлок сидел на корточках перед камином, глядя внутрь с самым глубокомысленным видом. – Он искусственный, – счел нужным пояснить Джон, но Шерлок даже не двинулся. Возможно, его заторможенность объяснялась долгим перерывом в приеме наркотика – но Джон предпочитал верить, что Шерлок просто эксцентричный.  
  
Ему потребовался почти час, чтобы обойти дом. Глэдстоун следовал за ним по пятам, тычась носом в икры. В каждой комнате Шерлок придирчиво и внимательно разглядывал самые неожиданные предметы, например, с минуту вертел в руках гнутую чайную ложку или до умопомрачения вглядывался в карманную пудреницу Мэри. Наконец, он прошел на кухню и рухнул на стул. Именно там ждал Джон, устав наблюдать за представлением. Он отвлекся от своего блога, чтобы укорить:  
  
– Чай остыл.  
  
– Кофе. Черный. Два кусочка сахара, – прошелестел Шерлок, прикрыв глаза. По лицу его градом катился пот, волосы прилипли ко лбу, кисти рук белели, сцепленные пальцами на коленях. Джон безропотно наполнил чашку. Шерлок обхватил ее ладонями, пряча едва заметную дрожь.  
  
– Нашел что-нибудь особенное?  
  
– Пока рано об этом говорить. Принеси свадебные фотографии.  
  
– Одну минуту.  
  
Когда Джон вернулся, Шерлок уже пользовался его ноутбуком. Захлопнув крышку, он протянул руку за альбомом.  
  
– Вы редко их смотрите, не так ли? – уточнил он, проведя пальцем по корешку.  
  
– Ни разу после свадьбы, – Джон придвинул стул, чтобы смотреть фотографии через плечо Шерлока. – Там кое-что произошло.  
  
Это была катастрофа, по правде сказать. Их свадьба, которая должна была стать светлым и радостным днем, новым началом, вдруг обернулась кромешным кошмаром.  
  
– Нам не очень нравится вспоминать об этом, но в тот день на свадьбе произошло убийство, – хмуро поведал Джон. Шерлок повернулся к нему, и Джон невероятно близко вдруг увидел эти серые, пасмурного цвета глаза: они вдруг вспыхнули, словно озарившись сумрачным светом.  
  
– Убийство… – повторил Шерлок торжественно. Таким тоном, словно наступило Рождество.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Мэри вернулась поздним вечером, скинула сумку с плеча, размотала шарф. Джон сидел на кухне, с чашкой остывшего чая у правого локтя. Шерлок уже ушел.  
  
– Ну и денек, – Мэри обогнула стол, чтобы чмокнуть Джона в щеку. Энергично заварила себе чай: бряц, шмяк, дзинь! – чашкой об стол, ложкой о сахарницу, чайником о плиту. – Думала, застряну в городе. – Мэри работала в Лондоне, и временами опаздывала на электричку, так что ей приходилось снимать комнату в гостинице. Возможно, Шерлок прав: Суссекс – скука смертная, и только идиот по доброй воле согласиться жить в такой глуши.  
  
– Как ты? – Джон глядел в ноутбук, пока Мэри металась по кухне.  
  
– Устала. Согреешь ужин?  
  
– Мгм.  
  
Ее шаги затихли в коридоре, хлопнула дверь ванной, зашумела вода. Удивительно, до чего много шума приносила Мэри в их тихое, сонное жилище. Джон со вздохом поднялся, чтобы поискать что-нибудь съестное в холодильнике. Замороженный ужин, опять. Никто из них не любил готовить.  
  
«Следовало покормить его», – подумалось вдруг Джону, пока он открывал упаковку. Шерлок выглядел так, словно был на грани истощения, но вел себя до того нахально, что совсем не вызывал сочувствия. И все равно: следовало покормить его.  
  
Отобрав ноутбук, Шерлок выпил чашку кофе и воспользовался ванной, затем поспешно распрощался. Велел ждать, загадочно сообщил: «Надо подумать. Я сам с тобой свяжусь». Ни на секунду у Джона не возникло сомнений: он действительно будет думать и действительно свяжется.  
  
– Сколько я тебе должен? – спросил он у Шерлока, но в ответ получил только туманное: «поживем – увидим».  
  
– Это я забираю, – Шерлок достал из кармана пальто шприц и ампулу. Джон молча поднял брови: он и не заметил, как Шерлок стянул их.  
  
– Что ты принимаешь? – спросил деловито. Это был «докторский» вопрос, не пустое любопытство, поэтому, наверное, Шерлок честно ответил:  
  
– Героин, в основном, иногда крэк, если хочется покурить. Экстази, когда у меня есть компания, опиум для экзотики, мет, чтобы взбодриться, кислота, если слишком скучно. Морфин, если удается достать, – он помахал ампулой.  
  
– Как долго?  
  
– Лет пять. Еще вопросы?  
  
– Почему ты до сих пор ноги не протянул? – это вырвалось помимо воли, и Джон моментально раскаялся. Но Шерлок не выглядел задетым. Он криво ухмыльнулся, отвел глаза.  
  
– Вот и я все время удивляюсь.  
  
Уже в прихожей уточнил:  
  
– Не собираешься проверить мои карманы?  
  
– Еще чего.  
  
– Хорошо, – Шерлок поднял воротник и был таков. Теперь Джон думал, что следовало все-таки проверить. И покормить.  
  
Мэри появилась на кухне, уже переодетая в домашнее платье. В руках у нее был альбом.  
  
– Ты доставал фотографии?  
  
– Захотелось пересмотреть, – легко соврал Джон, и тут же удивился: до чего это просто, обманывать жену. Ей так же просто? Микроволновка запищала. Мэри склонилась над столом, раскрыв альбом.  
  
– Какие мы тут счастливые…  
  
Джон встал за ее плечом, взглянул на снимок: Мэри в белом платье, смеется, взяв Джона под руку, а он сдвинул нелепый котелок набок, и кругом – пестрые крапинки конфетти, словно осколки взрыва.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
В следующий раз они встретились в кафе у Анджело. Посетителей было немного, в зале царил полумрак, и свечи мерцали на столиках. Шерлок задул ту, что стояла между ними.  
  
– Это нам ни к чему.  
  
Верно: смотреть на Шерлока было неприятно. Он походил на грязного призрака, на бродягу, сидящего у обочины. Перед ним дымилась чашка кофе, большая тарелка со спагетти, но еда была нетронута.  
  
– Ты долго, – укорил Шерлок, когда Джон сел напротив. Опустил взгляд на чемоданчик, который Джон поставил на пол. – Доктор на выезде?  
  
– Вроде того, – кашлянув, согласился Джон. Анджело кивнул издалека, занятый с другими гостями. – И ты не можешь просто взять и вызвать меня, сию секунду. Я живу за сотню миль отсюда!  
  
– Пятьдесят шесть, если быть точным.  
  
– Мне пришлось соврать Мэри, – он нарочно выделил ее имя интонацией, – чтобы объяснить, куда это мне понадобилось так срочно бежать на ночь глядя.  
  
– Пациент в критическом состоянии? – предположил Шерлок, снова взглянув на чемоданчик.  
  
Это была самая близкая к правде ложь.  
  
– Мне нужно осмотреть тебя, Шерлок.  
  
– Это нам ни к чему, – повторил тот, пригубив кофе.  
  
– Это не обсуждается, – в голосе Джона была сталь. – Я не хочу, чтобы мой детектив свалился посреди расследования.  
  
– _Твой_ детектив? – поднял брови Шерлок.  
  
– Ты ведь взялся за мою загадку.  
  
Пару секунд они молчали, глядя друг на друга. Потом появился Анджело, добродушно загрохотал, заставив обоих вздрогнуть:  
  
– Рад, что вы поладили! Какое удовольствие принимать у себя почетных гостей! Доктор Уотсон однажды спас мне жизнь, Шерлок.  
  
– Залатал ножевое, – определил Шерлок, даже не взглянув. Он опустил голову, склонившись над своей тарелкой. Анджело рассмеялся от удовольствия.  
  
– А Шерлок когда-то спас мою честь! – прозвучало двусмысленно, и Джон спрятал улыбку. – Он помог добиться оправдательного приговора, когда я думал, уже совсем каюк!  
  
– А ты в благодарность растрепал обо мне постороннему, – вяло произнес Шерлок, и Анджело нахмурил брови.  
  
– Доктор Уотсон – не посторонний, – заявил со всей твердостью. – Он – хороший человек. Ему можно верить.  
  
Шерлок уставился в окно.  
  
– Это я вижу, – он растянул губы в улыбке.  
  
Когда Анджело исчез, пообещав принести Джону лучшее блюдо за счет заведения, Джон вернулся к прежней теме.  
  
– Либо мы идем в туалет, либо я начинаю осмотр прямо здесь.  
  
О его упрямстве в их полку ходили легенды. Непрошибаемый Джонни Уотсон. И на этот раз он тоже победил. С театральным вздохом Шерлок смахнул с колен салфетку, поднялся и направился к двери с табличкой «М».  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Джон последовал за ним спустя пару секунд. Он не хотел, чтобы люди не то подумали. Слухи в наше время так быстро разносятся!  
  
Шерлок сидел на краю монолитной мраморной тумбы, в которую вплавились три овала раковин. Его пальто валялось на полу, как мертвый черный зверь. Оно придавало Шерлоку объема – теперь его худоба еще сильнее бросалась в глаза. Лицо – как череп, скулы едва не рвали кожу. Он расстегивал манжеты грязной рубашки с самым невозмутимым выражением.  
  
Джон вымыл руки в горячей воде, хотя казалось, ему потребуется дезинфекция после, а не до осмотра.  
  
– Не представляю, зачем тебе это нужно, – пробормотал Шерлок, стаскивая с плеч рубашку.  
  
– Проверим на столбняк, СПИД, гепатит, легкие твои послушаю…  
  
– Я в порядке.  
  
– Ты наркоман и бездомный. Ты не можешь быть в порядке.  
  
Шерлок только взглянул исподлобья и промолчал.  
  
Как ни странно, он действительно был в порядке. Лучше, чем следовало ожидать. Конечно, Джон собирался отдать образцы его крови на анализ, но легкие звучали хорошо, не было ни подозрительных гематом, ни воспалений, ни сыпи. Несколько синяков и ссадин, старые шрамы на пояснице и под левым соском, ожог на животе – Джон вопросительно поднял брови, очертив его пальцами.  
  
– Каирские контрабандисты, – буркнул Шерлок, глядя поверх его головы. – Приложили кочергой.  
  
– Ну-ну.  
  
Джон проверил миндалины, положив руки Шерлоку на шею и заставив запрокинуть голову. Шерлок глядел из-под ресниц, закаменев, и напряжение в комнате было таким густым, словно они совершали что-то ужасное – но это был просто рядовой осмотр. Сотни таких, сотни и тысячи Джон провел за эти годы. Старушки и солдаты, преступники и наркоманы. Трясущиеся, тщедушные тела его не интересовали: он чутко выискивал повреждения, нарушения, боли. Провел рукой вдоль позвоночника, заставляя Шерлока выпрямить спину.  
  
– Мигрени бывают?  
  
– Только когда рядом со мной глупцы, – рассмеялся негромко Шерлок.  
  
– Открой рот, – Джон взял его за подбородок, Шерлок стиснул зубы на секунду, а затем подчинился. – Язык, – Джон склонился ближе, положив ладонь на затылок со спутанными кудрями. Шерлок дрогнул всем телом, зажмурился.  
  
Джон отстранился. Сложил образцы в чемоданчик.  
  
– Штаны снимать? – хрипло уточнил Шерлок, раздвинув колени.  
  
– Это нам ни к чему, – сухо ответил Джон.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Они вернулись за столик и обнаружили, что ресторан уже закрыт. Стулья были подняты на столы, свет приглушен, музыка смолкла. Возле тарелки Шерлока стояла новая чашка с кофе, еще горячим. Заказ Джона источал потрясающий аромат.  
  
– И что, Анджело ушел? Надеюсь, он нас не запер? – тревожно уточнил Джон, оглядевшись.  
  
Вдруг зазвучала музыка – что-то тягучее, мелодичное.  
  
– Похоже, он создает нам атмосферу, – усмехнулся Шерлок себе под нос. Джон вспыхнул.  
  
– Нет, не думаю.  
  
Он проверил телефон – может быть, Мэри что-нибудь написала? Он сказал, что вернется поздно. Может, заночует в Лондоне. Она сказала: «ладно».  
  
– Ты выяснил, что такое АГРА?  
  
– Пока нет, – Шерлок сцепил руки под подбородком. – Но я узнал, кто убил майора Шолто на вашей свадьбе.  
  
Это было совсем не то, что интересовало Джона – но логические построения Шерлока оказались восхитительными. Он разгадал эту тайну, всего лишь взглянув на фотографии и поискав Шолто в сети. Похоже, он и впрямь был чертов гений.  
  
– С ума сойти, – выдохнул Джон, когда Шерлок замолчал. – Ты просто великолепен.  
  
– О, продолжай, – улыбнулся Шерлок.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Они с Шерлоком спешили по улице. Шерлок останавливался, только чтобы ссыпать горсть мелочи в протянутую руку попрошайки.  
  
– Мои глаза и уши, – пояснил Джону. Свернутая двадцатка исчезла в маленькой ладошке бездомной женщины.  
  
– Откуда у тебя деньги?  
  
– Такие вопросы в приличном обществе не задают, – фыркнул Шерлок, его несправедливо длинные ноги шагают широко и быстро, Джон никак не может подстроиться под его темп.  
  
– Мы с тобой не в приличном обществе, к счастью, – заметил он, нагнав Шерлока, и увидел краем глаза, как тот поднял уголок губ. – Ты нигде не работаешь.  
  
– Очевидно.  
  
– И ты не взял с меня деньги за расследование.  
  
– Не нуждаюсь.  
  
Они прошли под мостом, вдоль железнодорожной полосы, по узкой грязной улочке. Шерлок отказался брать такси. Он даже не объяснил, куда они так спешат. Просто велел: «за мной», и Джон шел за ним.  
  
Они сделали только одну остановку: в аптеке. Шерлок купил упаковку никотиновых пластырей, и сразу три прилепил на руку, задрав рукав.  
  
– Серьезно? – Джон наблюдал за этим с недоверчивой улыбкой. – Ты сидишь на героине, но не куришь?  
  
– Не собираюсь заработать себе к семидесяти рак легких. Как мои анализы?  
  
– Никаких смертельных заболеваний.  
  
– О, – с легким разочарованием произнес Шерлок. – Тоска.  
  
– Мне жаль, что разочаровал тебя, – хмыкнул Джон, а Шерлок небрежно взмахнул рукой.  
  
– Нет-нет, не твоя вина.  
  
Он постоял, закрыв глаза и вдыхая морозный воздух. На лице его проступило блаженство.  
  
– Да-а-а… – протянул он, растирая большим пальцем кружочки пластыря.  
  
– Ты под кайфом? – Джон нахмурился, наблюдая, как Шерлок дышит и покачивается, запрокинув лицо к небу.  
  
– Мой брат, – ответил тот, внезапно срываясь с места. Джону пришлось перейти на бег, чтобы нагнать его.  
  
– Твой брат?  
  
– Вот откуда деньги. Дорогой братец меня содержит все эти годы.  
  
– Не знал, что у тебя есть брат. – Глупо, но Джон вдруг понял: он не представлял себе, что у типа вроде Шерлока может быть семья. Словно люди, подобные ему, просто возникают из воздуха, выходят из плотного тумана. – Почему тогда ты спишь в ночлежке?  
  
– А почему ты не навещаешь сестру? – проницательно парировал Шерлок. – Мы с ним не ладим. Давняя история. Майкрофт знать меня не желает, для него я мертв. Но мой счет не заморожен и волшебным образом пополняется.  
  
Шерлок перемахнул через аккуратную ограду, окружающую сад, и обернулся.  
  
– Неисчерпаемый кошелек – настоящий подарок для наркомана, не так ли?  
  
Он ослепительно улыбнулся и направился к дому. Джон, после секундного колебания, ринулся следом.  
  
– Сейчас я просто собираю информацию, – сообщил Шерлок, постучав дверным молотком. – Мне требуется как можно больше фактов, любая мелочь может пригодится. Люди на улице замечают такое, чего не видят другие. Всюду связи и старые знакомства. – Он снова постучал, энергичней.  
  
– А здесь кто живет? – спросил Джон.  
  
– Мой дилер. Подожди меня здесь, – Шерлок нырнул в приоткрывшуюся дверь и захлопнул ее перед носом Джона. Тот онемел от возмущения.  
  
– Шерлок!  
  
Он не желал участвовать в подобном. Но уйти мешало что-то. Сев на ступеньки, Джон начал ждать, мрачно глядя по сторонам. Он достал телефон и написал Гарри:  
  
«Надо как-нибудь пересечься».  
  
Ответ пришел через минуту.  
  
«Сначала сбрей усы  »  
  
Джон закатил глаза к небу.  
  
Когда он основательно закоченел, Шерлок выскочил из дома.  
  
– Скорее, – кинул через плечо, направляясь к дороге.  
  
– Эй! Объяснить не хочешь? – Джон не двинулся с места.  
  
– За мной, Джон! – крикнул Шерлок, уже по ту сторону ограды. – Живо!  
  
– Какого черта? Я тебе не…  
  
Дверь распахнулась, и в проеме появился полуголый мужик с пистолетом.  
  
– Холмс! – крикнул он злобно, стреляя в сторону Шерлока. – А ну вернись, подонок, и повтори, что сказал!..  
  
К счастью, мужчина был совсем невменяемым. Он бы и в ногу себе не угодил, даже если бы прицелился как следует. Впрочем, Джон на всякий случай обезвредил этого типа, а пистолет засунул за пояс джинсов.  
  
– Объяснить не хочешь? – повторил он, нагнав Шерлока на пути к метро.  
  
– Я делаю выводы и не могу о них молчать, особенно когда это слишком очевидно, – Шерлок постучал себя пальцем по лбу. – Это не выключить. Если уж запустил процесс, будь готов.  
  
– Всегда готов, – мрачно буркнул Джон, вытаскивая на ходу патроны из пистолета.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
По правде сказать, с той секунды, как пришло таинственное письмо, в жизни Джона наконец-то начали происходить какие-то события. Теперь ему было о чем написать в блоге, но абсолютно не хватало времени. Шерлок требовал его присутствия тут и там, с такой уверенной бесцеремонностью, словно Джон поклялся ему в вечном служении.  
  
Удивительно, но порой Джон забывал, из-за чего вообще весь сыр-бор. Он просто наслаждался движением. Он стал лучше спать, чаще пел в душе, а выходя из дома, не забывал прихватить пистолет. Он проверял телефон каждые полчаса. Мэри спросила, как зовут его любовницу.  
  
– Не говори ерунды, – рассмеялся Джон напряженно.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Они встретились в Ридженс-парке, чтобы выпить кофе из бумажных стаканчиков. У Джона было паршивое настроение, и он предпочел бы вернуться домой, чтобы отдохнуть после тяжелой смены в больнице. Но Шерлок ждал; он стоял у скамейки, а возле его ног толкались голуби. Вокруг носа у Шерлока запеклась кровь.  
  
Как только Джон приблизился, птицы разлетелись, хлопая крыльями. На секунду в воздухе стало тесно от пестрых перьев.  
  
– Ты ходячая проблема, – заявил Джон. Шерлок отсалютовал ему стаканчиком:  
  
– Приятно познакомиться! – выглядел он невероятно довольным собой.  
  
– Дай посмотрю, – Джон вручил свой кофе Шерлоку, обхватил руками его лицо, аккуратно проверяя повреждения. Шерлок застыл, неловко вытянув руки с дымящимися стаканчиками. Его взгляд был льдистым, сосредоточенным. Совершенно ясным. Джон вдруг заметил, что глаза у него какого-то странного, необычного цвета.  
  
– Вроде все в порядке, – пробормотал он сварливо. – Только умойся, как следует.  
  
– Всенепременно.  
  
– И ради всего святого, смени уже это пальто! Оно пахнет. У тебя же есть деньги. Я могу одолжить тебе свою одежду, если у тебя магазинофобия.  
  
Шерлок смерил его взглядом, особо пристально оглядев пестрый свитер.  
  
– Пожалуй, откажусь.  
  
– По крайней мере, ты уже меньше походишь на скелет, – удовлетворенно заметил Джон, скользнув взглядом по фигуре Шерлока. – Надо чаще заглядывать к Анджело.  
  
– Тело – всего лишь транспорт.  
  
– Но даже за транспортом надо ухаживать.  
  
– Еще пожелания? – насмешливо уточнил Шерлок, глаза его сверкали. Джон воспроизвел свой лучший сварливый тон:  
  
– Тебе бы расчесаться хорошенько!  
  
– Только если ты сбреешь усы, – фыркнул Шерлок.  
  
Дались всем его усы!  
  
Джон решил, что будет носить их из принципа.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
У Шерлока был телефон, и Шерлок предпочитал смски. Пожалуй, он даже злоупотреблял ими. Сначала Шерлок писал сугубо по делу. Это было указание места и времени для следующей встречи, или какие-нибудь абсурдные требования, вроде: «Сфотографируй руки своей жены. Хочу взглянуть на ее большие пальцы». Но иногда Шерлок писал просто так.  
  
«Скука».  
  
«Скука».  
  
«Скука».  
  
«Скука».  
  
_«Займись чем-нибудь, Шерлок! Я на работе!».  
_  
«Ты скучный тип».  
  
«Твои пациенты симулируют».  
  
«Джон! Мне нужны пластыри. Срочно».  
  
«СРОЧНО!!!»  
  
«И микроскоп».  
  
Джон улыбался, читая его сообщения по дороге домой.  
  
Шерлок писал ему постоянно. Смс-ил как японская школьница. Без остановки и по любому поводу. Обрывочные мысли, цитаты, внезапные выводы и беспредметные жалобы. Иногда Джон ждал телефонной трели, иногда это было некстати.  
  
Однажды они даже спорили о смысле жизни, пока Джон бродил между полок в супермаркете.  
  
_«Ты слишком быстро строчишь! Я просто не успеваю отвечать на твои аргументы»_ , – укорил Джон, рассеянно скидывая в корзину яблоки.  
  
«На стимуляторах», – лаконично пояснил Шерлок. Прекрасно. Настроение сразу же испортилось. Джон не собирался тратить свое время на кого-то, кто гробит свою жизнь так глупо. Выключив звук, он сунул телефон в карман. Когда добрался до дома, мельком взглянул на экран: больше тридцати непрочитанных. В последнем значилось:  
  
«Иногда мне кажется что я падаю. И нет никого кто».  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Джон и Шерлок сидели у фонтана, как и обычно. Пальто Шерлока, сложенное, свешивалось с бортика. Сверху лежала куртка Джона. За их спинами журчала вода, перед ними шагали прохожие. Шерлок провожал каждого внимательным взглядом.  
  
– Разведенный, две кошки и младший брат-аутист. Учительница биологии, курит травку. Портной или… что-то с тканями… думай, думай!  
  
Джон щурился на солнце, подкидывая крошки голубям. Он любил лондонских птиц. Особенно тех, что обитали в Ридженс-парке – ему казалось, там они скромнее. Шерлок предпочитал окраинные скверы. Птицы там были злые, крикливые.  
  
– Ее дядя… дед… аккордеонист.  
  
Джон бы сказал – «потрясающе!» – но не хотел повторяться.  
  
Вместо этого он спросил:  
  
– Могу я взглянуть? – и коснулся запястья Шерлока. Тот без слов протянул руку, провожая взглядом женщину с ребенком. Джон расстегнул пуговку на манжете, закатал рукав.  
  
– Занимается бегом, но в последний месяц забросила, потому что… развелась. Измена мужа? – Шерлок тяжело вздохнул. – Недостаточно информации.  
  
Зато Джону было достаточно. Он глядел на бледно-голубые вены Шерлока, проступающие под тонкой кожей. На измученную иглой кожу, нежную-нежную кожу на сгибе локтя. Горячая и влажная под пальцами. Шерлок напрягся, когда Джон провел по следам уколов, но руку не выдернул. Он вертел головой во все стороны, высматривая новый объект.  
  
– Ты ведь сильный человек, Шерлок, – задумчиво произнес Джон. – Почему бы тебе не покончить с этим?  
  
Шерлок раздраженно поморщился.  
  
– С чего ты взял, что мне хочется с этим покончить?  
  
– Ты мог бы разгадывать тайны, – предположил Джон. – Загадки. Тебе ведь это нравится. И ты хорош в этом, очень хорош. Ты мог бы вести расследования.  
  
Шерлок опустил голову. Лицо его стало жестким, линия челюсти изменилась, когда он сжал зубы.  
  
– Мой мозг… Мой разум был блистательным, сложным инструментом. Величественным и совершенным, словно церковный орган. Ну а теперь это… хонки-тонк.  
  
Шерлок резко поднялся на ноги, и голуби вспорхнули в воздух, потревоженные этим движением.  
  
– Фальшивка, – пробормотал он, накинул пальто и стремительным шагом двинулся прочь.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Джон получил сообщение от Шерлока ближе к ночи.  
  
«Приезжай! Срочно».  
  
Когда Джон спросил, в чем дело, ответная смс гласила:  
  
«Вопрос жизни и смерти».  
  
Получив адрес, Джон выскочил из дома. Он добрался до окраины Лондона в рекордные сроки. Ехал в такси, то и дело подгоняя водителя и беспокойно стискивая ладони между коленей. По адресу, который написал ему Шерлок, находился двухэтажный красивый дом, погруженный в ночную тень. Джон открыл калитку и прошел по влажному газону к крыльцу. Дверь была опечатана, перила перемотаны желтой оградительной лентой. Джон достал телефон, чтобы снова попробовать дозвониться до Шерлока, но тот никогда не брал трубку – не взял и в этот раз.  
  
«Предпочитаю смс», – написал он. «Поднимайся». «Спаси меня».  
  
Сердце Джона гулко колотилось в груди.  
  
Окно на первом этаже было открыто. Джон забрался в дом, пустой, безмолвный. Где-то здесь мог прятаться враг. Где-то поблизости Шерлок мог истекать кровью, быть под прицелом или в плену. Джон старался двигаться бесшумно. Он пересек просторную гостиную, поднялся по широкой каменной лестнице, держась поближе к стене на случай стрельбы. Стиснув пальцы в кулаки и приказав себе дышать ровно, Джон прошел по длинному коридору, и чувство опасности – старая, армейская интуиция – мурашками покрывало ему спину.  
  
Телефон пиликнул, заставив Джона прирасти к полу.  
  
«Направо»  
  
Толкнув дверь по правую руку от него, Джон очутился в небольшой комнатке. Шерлок сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к кровати. В полумраке Шерлок казался очертанием, силуэтом, нарисованным на беленой стене.  
  
– Почему так долго? – недовольно спросил он.  
  
– Что случилось?  
  
– Мне нужны пластыри.  
  
– Что? – выдохнул Джон. Он обвел взглядом комнату, убеждаясь, что они здесь вдвоем. Возможно, и нет никаких врагов, притаившихся во тьме. – Погоди-ка, Шерлок… что?  
  
– Всегда удивлялся, отчего люди не способны усвоить информацию с первого раза. Мне. Нужны. Пластыри. Я чокнусь, если не покурю, но с этим покончено.  
  
– Ты вызвал меня из дома, – Джон облизнул пересохшие губы. – Чтобы я купил тебе пластырей?  
  
– Сам понимаешь, я в таком состоянии никуда не пойду, – Шерлок вяло махнул рукой, указывая на что-то невидимое. В том, как он расслабленно привалился к кровати, читалось бессилие.  
  
– Итак, ты обдолбался, – Джон сунул руки в карманы, чтобы скрыть внезапно накатившую дрожь. – Написал мне, что умираешь, чтобы я примчался сюда из самого Суссекса, – невольно он повысил голос, и пришлось сделать глубокий, дрожащий вдох, – Пробрался в чужой дом, а все потому, что у тебя пластыри закончились?  
  
– Я не писал, что умираю, – Шерлок запрокинул голову, голос его прозвучал невнятно. – Я сказал: вопрос жизни и смерти. Так оно и есть.  
  
Джон молча покачал головой. Что толку с ним говорить? У них было негласное правило: Шерлок не показывался Джону на глаза, если был под кайфом. Джон был почти уверен, что они это обсуждали. Должны были.  
  
– Если это все, что ты мне хотел сказать, я, пожалуй, пойду.  
  
– Последний поезд уже ушел, ты не доберешься до дома, – сонно возразил Шерлок.  
  
– Какая, к черту, разница? Здесь я точно не собираюсь оставаться.  
  
– Но ты мне нужен!  
  
– Тебе нужна реабилитация, – Джон развернулся и шагнул к двери, но остановился, услышав тихое:  
  
– Пожалуйста, не бросай меня одного.  
  
Помедлив, Джон обернулся. Шерлок почти лежал, неловко подняв голову и раскинув ноги.  
  
– Я ненавижу наркоманов, – сообщил Джон вполголоса. – Считаю их слабаками и слюнтяями.  
  
– Считаешь меня слабаком и слюнтяем? – усмехнулся Шерлок.  
  
– В том-то и дело, что нет. – Джон вздохнул. – Я хочу услышать обещание. Тогда останусь.  
  
– Какое тебе дело, как я себя убиваю? – ожесточенно спросил Шерлок. Он попытался сесть, но завалился набок, его долговязое, тощее тело было похоже на потерявший управление корабль. Джон вдруг испытал острый приступ стыда и жалости, и не мог бы сказать, что в нем сильнее.  
  
– Либо ты обещаешь, либо я ухожу, – сказал он жестко, и ждал до тех пор, пока Шерлок не склонил голову.  
  
– Хорошо, доктор, – прошелестел он. – Я встану на путь исправления.  
  
– Здесь в округе есть круглосуточные аптеки? Я поищу твои чертовы пластыри.  
  
– Не нужно, – Шерлок с усилием оттолкнулся от пола двумя руками, но тут же снова распластался. – Я… не могу найти равновесие, – жалобно проговорил он, и Джон сел у стены, раскинув ноги, притянул Шерлока к себе.  
  
– Иди сюда… – он уложил Шерлока спиной на свою грудь, крепко обхватил рукой поперек живота. – Так лучше?  
  
– Намного, – Шерлок впился ледяными пальцами в запястье Джона. Кудрявый затылок пах чем-то незнакомым, тревожным. Джон отвернулся, чтобы не утыкаться носом в мягкие волосы.  
  
– По твоей милости мне придется спать сидя. Ненавижу спать сидя. Да еще в доме, где произошло преступление.  
  
– В полиции считают, что это убийство. Но это инсценировка, финансовые махинации, – Шерлок кивнул. – Вполне очевидно.  
  
– Не для всех, чертов гений.  
  
– Ты слишком много ругаешься, – укорил его Шерлок. Джон недоверчиво ухмыльнулся и услышал, что Шерлок тоже усмехается. Он положил руку Шерлоку на грудь, чтобы унять его бешено колотящееся сердце. Вдохи и выдохи толкали ладонь. Постепенно Шерлок успокоился, впал в эйфорическую дрему. Откинулся затылком на плечо Джона, закрыв глаза.  
  
Ранним утром Джон проснулся, съежившись на полу. Он продрог до костей, а спина неприятно ныла. В углу комнаты сидел чумазый мальчишка и с интересом его разглядывал.  
  
– Привет, – хрипло выдавил Джон. Мальчишка снисходительно кивнул. Он протянул Джону что-то:  
  
– Мистер Холмс велел передать.  
  
Разумеется, Шерлока уже и в помине не было. Джон стиснул зубы. Ему предстояло очень тяжелое дежурство в клинике – судя по стреляющей боли в пояснице, он уже вышел из возраста приключений.  
  
Взяв у мальчишки пластмассовую зеленую прищепку, Джон вышел из дома и зашагал вниз по улице. Он вертел прищепку в руках. Что это еще должно значить? «Черт тебя бери, Шерлок, мне некогда играть в эти игры». Прежде, чем Джон успел бы написать Шерлоку, экран телефона вспыхнул. Входящее сообщение.  
  
«Лучшее средство от храпа».  
  
Джон зашвырнул прищепку в кусты у обочины.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Как понять, что наркоман врет?  
  
У него губы шевелятся.  
  
Шерлок сказал: мне некогда возиться с синдромом отмены. Я веду расследование, если ты не заметил.  
  
Шерлок сказал: мне необходимы любые катализаторы, чтобы машинка продолжала работать.  
  
И постучал себя по виску.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Джон перестал отвечать Шерлоку, не приезжал в Лондон и не видел его. Он игнорировал смски, весьма настойчивые и частые ближе к ночи, до тех пор, пока Мэри не спросила:  
  
– Кто это там тебе пишет?  
  
После этого Джон выключил мобильник и спрятал его в ящик стола.  
  
Он не хотел видеть Шерлока. Разочарование было слишком сильным и необоснованным. С чего бы? С чего ему обижаться на незнакомого человека? Пусть Холмс ведет расследование. Это ведь и требовалось, разве нет?  
  
Джона хватило на неделю.  
  
Когда Джон увидел Шерлока посреди Трафальгарской площади, он вдруг разулыбался, как дурак. Не было никаких причин для улыбки, и все же Джон не смог ее сдержать. Шерлок казался таким… блистательным.  
  
– Новое пальто? – уточнил Джон небрежно, остановившись рядом. Шерлок поднял воротник, приподнял уголок губ.  
  
– Без усов тебе лучше.  
  
Джон коснулся пальцами воспаленной кожи над верхней губой. К этому следовало привыкнуть. Но, видимо, Шерлок прав: без усов ему лучше. Мэри была явно рада. Удивительно, а Джону всегда казалось, ей нравятся его усы.  
  
– Выяснил что-нибудь новое? – спросил Джон.  
  
– Да. Но мне следует обобщить информацию, и кое-что еще нужно уточнить. Сейчас я работаю над этим.  
  
– Прямо сейчас? – Джон огляделся. – Здесь довольно шумно. Я думал, мы пройдемся по парку.  
  
– О, – Шерлок бледно улыбнулся. – Здесь идеально.  
  
«Идеально для чего?» – хотел спросить Джон, но не успел. Шерлок зажмурился, сложил ладони вместе и прижал руки к губам, а потом распахнул глаза и заговорил, очень быстро, переводя взгляд с одного прохожего на другого:  
  
– Спортсмен, велосипедные прогулки и тренажеры, недавно был за границей, южная страна, Испания. Замужем, один ребенок, девочка, ходит в школу. Туристка, старшие курсы медицинского, любительница случайных знакомств. Больная печень и желудок, женат, старая собака, скорее всего, ротвейлер. Секретарша, недавно сменила работу, сидит на диете…  
  
Шерлок поворачивался кругом, выхватывая из толпы взглядом лица, и говорил, быстро выплевывая выводы, извергая информацию. Его лицо, умиротворенное и одновременно сосредоточенное, казалось совсем юным. Его голос прорывался сквозь ветер, гул толпы, и Джон ловил каждое слово, стараясь не слишком широко разевать рот. А Шерлок продолжал, триумфально, вдохновенно:  
  
– Ученица консерватории, виолончель, час назад пила кофе со сливками! Холостяк, курит самокрутки, лейборист! Пластическая операция! Развод! Уроки верховой езды! Стоматолог! Обманывает мужа! Второй день в Лондоне! Собирается бросить курить! Записался на курсы японского языка, чтобы получить повышение, новые часы – подарок от брата… Недавно потеряла сумочку, и теперь ждет звонка, вероятно, не получит ее обратно. Астматик, все утро отмывал машину, живет с матерью. Много работает, недавно получила повышение, перестала пользоваться помадой из-за связи с женатым мужчиной, живет с котом, отменно стреляет, удручающе глупа и пристрастна, ненавидит свое начальство, перестала пить таблетки, потому что почти вышла из детородного возраста, – Шерлок договорил это, когда женщина подошла совсем близко к ним, почти вплотную.  
  
– Ну здравствуй, фрик, – проговорила она, сунув руки глубоко в карманы плаща. Ветер растрепал ее пушистые, кудрявые волосы. Прищуренные глаза смотрели недобро. – Я думала, ты сгнил в какой-нибудь дыре.  
  
– Работаю над этим, – сдержанно ответил Шерлок.  
  
– Нашел себе очередную жертву? – она кинула презрительный взгляд на Джона. – Или нанял телохранителя?  
  
– Я его друг, – нахмурился Джон. – А вы не представились.  
  
Ему не нравилась эта грубая женщина; не нравилось превосходство, с которым она держалась – так, словно Шерлок в чем-то виноват перед ней. Не нравилось, что Шерлок терпел подобное обращение с некой смиренной покорностью, словно считал его справедливым.  
  
Он не удивился, когда незнакомка скривила губы и зашагала прочь, не потрудившись даже имя свое назвать. Джон обернулся, глядя ей вслед, а потом почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд.  
  
– Что? – буркнул он. Шерлок равнодушно пожал плечами, но выглядел он растерянным.  
  
– Обычно люди не спешат называться моими друзьями.  
  
– Ну, а мне нравится озвучивать очевидное, – пожал плечами Джон. Шерлок заявил:  
  
– Ужасная привычка.  
  
– Просто кошмарная.  
  
– Чудовищная!  
  
Они переглянулись с одинаковыми улыбками на лицах.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Было решено, что Шерлок должен познакомиться с Мэри. Увидеть ее, поговорить с ней, чтобы собрать недостающую информацию. Джон пригласил Шерлока на ужин. Мэри сказал, что придет его старый школьный приятель. Мэри кивнула, не придав особого значения. Но ближе к вечеру ушла в свою комнату, а вышла – в лучшем своем платье, с этими смешными синими сережками, которые ей когда-то подарил Джон. Такая красивая, что у Джона дух перехватило: словно они снова были парочкой, целующейся в такси.  
  
На секунду Джону захотелось позвонить Шерлоку, отменить все, забыть к чертям это треклятое письмо. Запереть дверь, сбежать из дома, что угодно. Ему казалось, надвигается неотвратимое, катастрофическое. Словно две планеты сходятся на одной траектории.  
  
Джон ожидал, что ужин будет полон неловкости, но все вышло довольно мило. Шерлок явился к сроку и выглядел даже пристойно, в своем новом пижонском пальто, чисто выбритый. Это был тот же Шерлок, которого Джон когда-то обнаружил на третьем этаже вонючей ночлежки, но теперь он казался другим человеком – с помощью одной только широкой, фальшивой улыбки он преобразился в кого-то незнакомого. Галантно сжав руку Мэри, склонившись к Глэдстоуну, пристроив пальто на вешалке, он заполнил душную прихожую как-то разом, своим голосом и смехом, какими-то ненужными подробностями о том, как он добирался.  
  
– Удивительное место, – сообщил он, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Здесь так тихо! Я давно думал перебраться за город. В Лондоне слишком шумно и грязно, и без конца всякие происшествия – того и гляди, однажды обчистят на темной улице.  
  
– Здесь у нас такого не случается, – заметила Мэри вежливо, и Шерлок с энтузиазмом закивал.  
  
– Подумываю купить домик. С ульями. Разводить пчел – мое давнее хобби.  
  
Пока Шерлок развлекался вовсю, Джон наблюдал за Мэри. Его жена в этот вечер была сама на себя не похожа. Немного рассеянная, она то и дело начинала поглаживать мочку уха, сжимая пальцами маленький гвоздик сережки.  
  
– Все хорошо? – шепнул Джон, наклонившись к ней, и Мэри бледно ему улыбнулась.  
  
– Твой друг просто очаровательный.  
  
Сказано это было с особой интонацией, которую Джон не смог расшифровать, и предпочел не задумываться. В остальном вечер прошел на удивление приятно: Шерлок и Мэри вели оживленную, дружескую беседу на всякие отвлеченные темы и казались увлеченными друг другом. Джон слушал их, почти не вмешиваясь в разговор. Глэдстоун дремал у его ног, и Джон поглаживал его теплый бок пяткой, сняв туфлю.  
  
За окном темнело. Джон решил, что, если Шерлок опоздает на поезд, можно будет уложить его в гостевой комнате – в этом доме еще ни разу не было гостей. Прежде чем Джон успел бы это предложить, Мэри попросила:  
  
– Не заваришь еще чаю?  
  
Джон послушно кивнул. Он направился на кухню, поставил чайник и уставился в окно. Мэри хвалила его чай. Говорила, у него талант. Вернувшись с подносом, он обнаружил, что Шерлок уже собирается уходить.  
  
– А как же гостевая комната? – невпопад брякнул Джон.  
  
– Вынужден отказаться, – Шерлок старательно обмотался шарфом. – Мне пора. Спасибо за ужин.  
  
– Я провожу.  
  
– Не стоит.  
  
– Я провожу, – твердо повторил Джон. Он оставил поднос на столике в гостиной. Мэри сидела, уставившись перед собой, и даже не пошевелилась, когда Джон мимолетно погладил ее плечо.  
  
– Я скоро вернусь, доведу Шерлока до станции, – сообщил он. Мэри не ответила, только кивнула.  
  
Шерлок ждал его у калитки, спрятав руки в карманах и нахохлившись от холода. Они зашагали вниз по улице, не говоря ни слова. Только когда впереди показалась станция, Джон спросил:  
  
– О чем вы с ней говорили?  
  
– Ты любишь свою жену, Джон? – внезапно уточнил Шерлок.  
  
– Да, конечно, – Джон пожал плечами. К чему эти вопросы?  
  
– Чего ты хочешь?  
  
– Сейчас или в принципе? – Джон усмехнулся. – Мир во всем мире?  
  
– Не будь идиотом. Ты получил анонимное письмо, нанял детектива. Для чего?  
  
– Чтобы выяснить правду.  
  
– Зачем?  
  
– Чтобы… чтобы знать. Чтобы я снова мог верить Мэри. Чтобы все снова стало как раньше, чтобы мы могли забыть всю эту историю. Ты выяснил что-то?  
  
Шерлок остановился, глядя себе под ноги.  
  
– Ты ведь все знаешь, верно? – взволнованно повторил Джон. – Скажи мне. Что все это значит? Что такое АГРА, и какие такие страшные секреты у моей жены?  
  
– Ты хочешь сохранить ваш брак, – это не было вопросом. Шерлок поглядел куда-то в сторону, от холода щеки его порозовели. – Значит, не спрашивай меня.  
  
– Что? Ты издеваешься?..  
  
– Все станет как раньше, – Шерлок скривил губы. – Это идиотская шутка. Ты можешь верить своей жене. Самое время забыть всю эту историю. – Он зашагал прочь к темному зданию станции.  
  
– Шерлок!.. – в ярости Джон крикнул это громче, чем собирался. Шерлок замер на секунду, обернулся через плечо, и в сумраке его лицо с растянутыми в улыбке губами казалось уродливой театральной маской.  
  
– Все будет по-прежнему, обещаю, Джон. Все будет по-прежнему в твоей скучной ничтожной жизни.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Это было похоже на запертую комнату. Комнату с кучей дверей, ни одна из которых не поддавалась. Джон проверил ночлежку, торчал день-деньской в Ридженс-парке, навестил даже дилера. Шерлока не было нигде. Пропал, растворился, провалился сквозь землю! Джон дергал ручку, но без толку – дверь все равно не поддавалась.  
  
Ему приснился кошмар: Мэри и Шерлок, оба в упряжке, тянули его по песку. Он был ранен в обе ноги, истекал кровью и все кричал: «Стойте! Хватит». Распахнув глаза, Джон сел рывком в постели, и Мэри сонно подняла голову от подушки.  
  
– Что? – прошептала она.  
  
– Спи, спи…  
  
Мэри заворочалась под одеялом.  
  
– Все скоро наладится, – сказала она неожиданно ясным голосом. – Люблю тебя.  
  
– Спи, спи, – повторил Джон.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Чем больше проходило времени, тем глубже увязал в тоске Джон. Какая скука! Как он жил раньше, до встречи с Шерлоком? Справлялся же, был всем доволен. Шерлок словно что-то переломил в нем, что-то щелкнуло и сдвинулось, и теперь это было никак не поставить на место.  
  
Желание поговорить с Шерлоком еще раз не имело ничего общего ни с анонимным письмом, ни с секретами, ни с Мэри. Джон и сам себя не понимал. Ему не нравилась его новая одержимость, особенно учитывая, что не было никаких разумных причин искать встречи с Шерлоком.  
  
Анджело сказал:  
  
– А ты поспрашивай у бездомных. Они там все друг о друге знают, может, кто-нибудь и наведет.  
  
Он сочувствовал Джону, но помочь ничем не мог. Когда Джон в сердцах пожаловался на выходку Шерлока, всего лишь развел руками.  
  
– Он всегда был малость странным, наш Шерлок, но при этом – благороднейший человек и чистая душа. А наркотики – так это от тоски.  
  
– Что с ним случилось? – спросил Джон. – Ведь он же – настоящий гений, у него есть родные, он упоминал брата… образованный, из богатой семьи… почему он живет на улице?  
  
Анджело старательно вытирал руки фартуком.  
  
– Была какая-то история, верно? – проницательно уточнил Джон. – Что-то должно было произойти.  
  
– Я не имею права рассказывать, – проворчал Анджело. Он нахмурился, складка пересекла его лоб, большие руки комкали подол фартука. Джон понял: что бы это ни было, история грязная. В конечном счете, Анджело вымолвил:  
  
– Могу сказать только одно: я верю в Шерлока Холмса.  
  
Что ж, был человек, который считал себя вправе рассказывать. Джон случайно на него вышел, когда ему пришло в голову обратиться в Ярд. Рассудив, что Шерлок наверняка хоть раз пересекался с полицией Лондона, Джон решил спросить о нем в Ярде.  
  
– Шерлок Холмс, – повторил он, надеясь, что молодой сержант хоть что-нибудь слышал о бывшем сыщике. – Детектив. Он расследовал преступления, быть может, вам знакомо это имя?  
  
– О, да, – рассмеялся парень. – Но вам лучше обратиться к инспектору Донаван. Она расскажет больше, это ведь было ее дело.  
  
Кабинет инспектора Донаван был просторным, с большим окном, за которым собиралось тучами серое небо. Джон сразу же узнал ту женщину, которую они с Шерлоком встретили в парке. Она тоже узнала его. Прищурившись, указала на стул, крутанулась в своем кресле.  
  
– Я так и знала, что вы придете. Так все-таки, что у вас за интерес? Вы репортер? Биограф?  
  
– Я друг Шерлока Холмса. Как я уже говорил.  
  
Донаван фыркнула.  
  
– У него нет друзей, и нам обоим это прекрасно известно.  
  
Так или иначе, Салли Донаван была не против поведать историю давних лет.  
  
– Это я выдвинула обвинение. Получила ордер, но он сбежал. Стащил пистолет у одного из полицейских, стрелял в воздух, наделал шума. Я всегда говорила, что у него не в порядке с головой, но всем было наплевать… пока он работал с нами. На нашей стороне. Только вот Холмс всегда на своей собственной стороне, и что у него на уме, знает только он сам. Типичный маньяк, из тех, что хранят трофеи – отрубленные пальцы в масленке и черепа.  
  
– Вы хотите сказать, он убивал людей? Есть доказательства? – с сомнением протянул Джон.  
  
– Есть версия, что Шерлок Холмс сам организовывал преступления, чтобы потом распутывать их.  
  
– Зачем ему это?!  
  
– Для забавы. Чтобы блеснуть интеллектом. Посмеяться над нами. Не знаю, не спрашивайте. Это всего лишь предположение, и Холмс никогда не попадался с этим – он всегда был осторожен. Умен, это я признаю. Такие преступники самые опасные: IQ как у профессора, железная логика, элитное образование… это не мешает им быть абсолютно чокнутыми, жестокими психами. Смотрели «Молчание ягнят»?  
  
– Что-нибудь помимо предположений есть? – недружелюбно буркнул Джон. Ему было не по себе слышать такое, вести эту беседу. Словно одно его участие в разговоре означало, что Джон разделяет мнение инспектора. Донаван это поняла и улыбнулась краешком губ. Она глядела прямо, говорила открыто, как человек, знающий о своей правоте.  
  
– Он похитил детей. Это было после одного громкого дела; тогда Холмс вычислил поддельную картину, и все о нем говорили. Репортажи, фотографии в газетах… настоящая слава. Должно быть, это сорвало ему крышу. Вседозволенность, есть такое слово. Так это про него. Сколько раз он ходил по краю? Хранение наркотиков, оскорбление представителей власти, взлом и проникновение… и еще множество подозрительных историй. Всегда находился кто-то, кто за него заступался. Но в тот раз Шерлок Холмс перешел черту. Он похитил детей, сестру и брата. Обставил все, как любит – невидимые подсказки, таинственные улики. Только не думал, что мы найдем их так быстро. Отравление ртутью. Дети выжили, но лишь по счастливому случаю. Он травил их ртутью! – Донаван плотно сжала губы. На лице ее отразилась ярость. – Девочка его опознала. Он даже не отпирался. Сбежал, но потом объявился сам, сдался полиции. Отказывался отвечать на вопросы, отказался от адвоката. Сначала я думала – совесть проснулась, но Холмс просто знал, что переживать ему не о чем.  
  
Инспектор Донаван перевела дыхание и откинулась на спинку кресла. Она принимала все это близко к сердцу, как личное. Очевидно. Даже спустя столько лет, ей все еще было сложно справиться с эмоциями.  
  
– Его братец – большая шишка в правительстве, вы знали? – Донаван усмехнулась. – До суда дело не дошло. Я получила распоряжение сверху – закрыть дело. Протестовала, а толку? Все замяли. Я давала интервью всем, кто готов был слушать, а потом мне пригрозили увольнением. Но я хотела, чтобы люди знали: никакой он не гений, Шерлок Холмс. Обыкновенный убийца с манией величия, который считает себя слишком умным. Кое-какая огласка была, влияния брата не хватило, чтобы заткнуть печатные издания, но в интернете почти все упоминания о Холмсе подтерли. Словно и не было никогда.  
  
Верно: Джон, конечно, гуглил. Ни хвалебных интервью, ни ужасных подробностей – ничего.  
  
– Впрочем, есть один запрос, по которому вы найдете большинство статей того периода.  
  
Донаван усмехнулась еще шире. Она произнесла это, как пароль. И поздним вечером, вбивая двумя пальцами слова в строку поиска, Джон чувствовал себя предателем.  
  
«Детектив-фальшивка».  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Ты много времени проводишь в Лондоне, – сказала как-то вечером Мэри.  
  
– Ты тоже.  
  
Джон сидел в ванной, а Мэри присела на ее бортик, сложив руки между коленями.  
  
– Это из-за Шерлока?  
  
Джон уставился на жену, остывшая вода всколыхнулась, ударившись о стенки ванной.  
  
– Почему ты так решила? – медленно спросил он. Мэри невесело усмехнулась.  
  
– Ну, я ведь не вчера родилась. Он не школьный приятель, верно?  
  
– Я не… он… кхм, – Джон уставился на воду, на свои ноги, белеющие под мутным слоем пены. – Да, ты права.  
  
Некоторое время они молчали. Джон почувствовал горечь, такую бесцельную и ненастную грусть, будто уезжал из родного города.  
  
– Вы… – начала было Мэри, а Джон сказал:  
  
– Он частный детектив.  
  
– Вот как, – она казалась сбитой с толку. – Ты… нанял детектива? Чтобы следить за мной?  
  
– Ты ведь скрываешь от меня что-то важное, – пожал плечами Джон.  
  
– Поверить не могу, – Мэри поднялась на ноги. – Ты нанял сыщика! Мы с тобой женаты, а ты нанял сыщика, вместо того, чтобы просто спросить!  
  
– Если я спрошу сейчас, ты ответишь?  
  
Мэри смотрела на него несколько секунд, а потом покачала головой.  
  
– Нет, не отвечу.  
  
Она вышла из ванной, тихо притворив дверь. В тот день они больше не сказали друг другу ни слова.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
В интернете писали, что Шерлок – психопат, садист и педофил. Нигде не упоминалось его имя, ни разу, но «Детектив-фальшивка» стало именем собственным. Находились и те, кто защищал Шерлока Холмса, писали, что он спас их от смерти или помог найти пропавшие драгоценности – всякое разное. Обвинителей было в разы больше. Джон зачем-то влез в старую дискуссию, завязал ненужный спор, и вскоре ему написал кто-то под ником NotMyDivision.  
  
**«Вы его знали? Лично?»  
**  
_«Узнал недавно»_ , – написал Джон.  
  
**«Вы поддерживаете с ним связь? Я хотел бы разыскать его».**  
  
_«Это и моя цель тоже»._  
  
NotMyDivision долго не отвечал, и Джон уже собрался выключать ноутбук, когда окошко чата снова загорелось.  
  
**«Мы можем встретиться. Я расскажу вам, как все было на самом деле».**  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Мужчина был заметно старше Джона, одет в неопрятный плащ. На лице растительность, переживающая пограничное состояние между щетиной и бородой. Они с Джоном встретились в закусочной на углу, стояли под козырьком, глядя на льющийся дождь, пока мужчина докуривал сигарету.  
  
– Внутри курить нельзя, – сказал он виновато. – Скоро курильщиков объявят изгоями общества.  
  
– Переходите на пластыри, – посоветовал Джон.  
  
Этого человека звали Грегори Лестрейд, и он когда-то работал с Шерлоком.  
  
– С ним нелегко, он всегда был занозой в заднице, но человек он хороший, я знаю наверняка, – сообщил Лестрейд. – Ни на секунду не поверил, что он украл тех детей. Ну да, шум поднялся большой, и Шерлок здорово сглупил, когда пустился в бега. Это от паники, я думаю. Кто угодно растеряется, если против него вдруг весь свет ополчится.  
  
Грег пил кофе, как воду.  
  
– Сейчас я думаю, больно гладко все получилось. Одно за другим – и вот уже его все ненавидят. Будто по нотам. Я много об этом размышлял, потом уже, после… всего. Может, его подставили. Я хочу сказать, он ведь умел нажить себе врагов.  
  
– Думаете, его шантажировали? – взволновано уточнил Джон. – Заставили прийти с повинной и взять все на себя?  
  
– Я знаю Шерлока. Он никогда бы не стал говорить про себя такое. Называл себя фальшивкой и выскочкой, сказал, что никогда не блистал, просто хотел казаться самым умным. Все это звучало так… неискренне. К сожалению, я там не присутствовал – меня отстранили от дела, заставили сдать значок. Я слишком многое ему позволял, и это… не осталось без внимания.  
  
Лестрейд уставился в окно.  
  
– Не представляю, чем его могли шантажировать. Шерлок не из тех, кто боится за свою репутацию или за свою жизнь.  
  
На прощание Лестрейд попросил:  
  
– Если вдруг он снова объявится, сообщите мне, Джон. Когда-то мы были друзьями, и я хотел бы увидеться с ним. Сказать, что я на его стороне, как и всегда.  
  
Джон пообещал.  
  


***

 

Джон побывал на Бейкер-стрит. Это Лестрейд дал ему адрес. Уютный маленький дом, в котором хотелось остаться – Джон не мог поверить, что человек вроде Шерлока мог здесь жить. Здесь было слишком… солнечно, слишком спокойно.  
  
Хозяйка, миссис Хадсон, радушно встретила Джона и напоила его чаем. Кажется, она была готова угощать абсолютно всех. Незнакомцев, чужаков с улицы. Джону захотелось предупредить старушку, что следует быть осторожней.  
  
Говорить о Шерлоке она сперва не захотела.  
  
– Зачем вы спрашиваете? Вы из этих бесцеремонных репортеров?  
  
Джон заверил ее, что не имеет никакого отношения к прессе. Он рассказал, что встретил Шерлока и вместе они расследовали одно дело.  
  
– Где же он теперь живет? – маленькие пальчики миссис Хадсон с неожиданной силой сжали руку Джона. – Как он справляется? Должно быть, совсем не ест! Ну почему он не захотел вернуться, упрямый мальчишка! – в ее глазах заблестели слезы, и домовладелица отвернулась, сердито их вытирая. – Можно подумать, я хоть на секунду поверила во все эти глупые сплетни. Якобы он преступник. Большей глупости в жизни не слышала!  
  
Джон долго успокаивал распереживавшуюся даму, и решил уже, что не узнает ничего полезного, но вдруг миссис Хадсон припомнила:  
  
– Он ведь приходил сюда, перед тем, как исчезнуть. Ничего не забрал, ни скрипку, ни череп…  
  
– Череп?  
  
– Я потом уже поняла, что он приходил прощаться. Был сам не свой. Я решила, он расстроен из-за всей этой шумихи. Бедный мальчик… сказал, чтобы я была осторожна. Можно подумать!  
  
– Вам кто-нибудь угрожал, миссис Хадсон? – задумчиво спросил Джон.  
  
– Мне?? – поразилась домовладелица.  
  
Картина постепенно прояснялась. Для окончательной четкости не хватало еще одного разговора. Миссис Хадсон упомянула одну «молодую особу», с которой, якобы, был очень близок Шерлок.  
  
Джон был рад поводу вернуться в Бартс.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Патологоанатом. Кто же еще мог заинтересовать такого странного типа, как Шерлок? Девчонка-патологоанатом. Джон не мог понять, почему эта девушка внушала ему такую неприязнь. То, как она запиналась и блеяла, или то, в какую куцую косу убирала волосы, или ее испуганный взгляд вечной жертвы… скорее всего, сам факт, что такая непримечательная девушка могла заполучить сердце Шерлока, вот что раздражало. Джон надеялся, Шерлок будет более изобретателен в своих предпочтениях.  
  
Так или иначе.  
  
Девушка что-то знала – Джон понял это практически сразу, и стоило немного надавить, как Хупер призналась:  
  
– Шерлок запретил мне рассказывать. Он очень настаивал, чтобы я никому не давала интервью и не вздумала защищать его имя. Сказал, таковы правила игры.  
  
– Что еще за игра? – нахмурился Джон.  
  
– Пожалуйста, я правда не могу вам сказать.  
  
– Тогда давайте сделаем по-другому, – Джон улыбнулся своей самой обнадеживающей, докторской улыбкой. – Я буду строить догадки, а вы просто говорите, горячо или холодно.  
  
Прежде, чем Молли Хупер снова начала бы стонать и заикаться, Джон сделал первый выстрел:  
  
– Шерлока заставили взять на себя вину.  
  
– Тепло, – выдавила Молли Хупер.  
  
– Его шантажом вынудили признаться в преступлении и заявить, что он никогда не был гением.  
  
– Теплее…  
  
– Единственное, что могло его заставить пойти на такое унижение, была жизнь и безопасность близких людей. Не думаю, что их было слишком много. Определенно – миссис Хадсон. А еще Грег Лестрейд и вы.  
  
– Еще теплее…  
  
– Шерлок пришел к вам, потому что знал, что вы сможете доказать его невиновность. Он запретил вам делать это, и вы послушались, потому что не могли рисковать жизнями других «мишеней», а еще потому…  
  
Джон перевел дыхание. Он вдруг понял, понял отчетливо, как это все было. Он знал Шерлока, увидел Молли, и все стало так очевидно.  
  
– А еще просто потому, что он попросил. Ведь это Шерлок.  
  
– Горячо… – выдохнула Молли, закрыв глаза.  
  
«Сколько лет ты уже влюблена в него, дурочка?» – печально подумал Джон. Ему вдруг стало неловко, будто он влез в чью-то личную переписку. Кашлянув, он попятился к двери.  
  
– Ну, мне пора. Спасибо, что уделили время.  
  
Мисс Хупер нагнала его в коридоре. Схватила за руку, заглянула в глаза, прошептала, горячо и твердо:  
  
– Найдите его. Найдите и верните домой.  
  
Именно это Джон и собирался сделать.

 

***

 

На смски Шерлок не отвечал, звонки сбрасывал, найти его не представлялось возможным. Требовались серьезные меры.  
  
– Эй, паренек, – Джон прислонился к ограде, наблюдая, как подросток портит общественное имущество. Выходило ярко и вполне себе художественно.  
  
– Чего тебе, старик? – мальчишка обернулся, подбросил в ладони баллончик. Все его долговязое тело напряглось, готовое к бегу, но Джон, видно, не выглядел опасным, так что мальчишка подошел поближе. Дерзкий взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц, расхлябанная походка, татуировка на жилистом запястье.  
  
Джон достал бумажник.  
  
– Заработать хочешь?  
  
– Ошибся, старичок, этим не промышляю, – захохотал мальчишка. Джон покраснел, сообразив, как прозвучало его предложение.  
  
– Нет. Кхм, нет, у меня к тебе деловое предложение. Творческий проект, можно сказать.  
  
К вечеру весь город был украшен вызывающе-желтыми надписями: «Я ВЕРЮ В ШЕРЛОКА ХОЛМСА».  
  
Джон ждал, уверенный, что это сработает. И сработало. Глубокой ночью тренькнул телефон: сообщение. Незнакомый адрес, указание прихватить пластыри.  
  
«Приезжай, если удобно. Если неудобно, все равно приезжай».  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– С каждым разом ты выбираешь дыру все уродливей, – ворчливо сообщил Джон, подсвечивая себе фонариком. – Что это за место?  
  
Шерлок сидел на полу, бессмысленно глядя в пустоту. В первую секунду Джон испугался, что Шерлок слишком далеко, но тот все же ответил, и голос его прозвучал ясно.  
  
– Ложь, что у всех на виду.  
  
Пустые дома на Ленистер-гарденс. Джон и не знал о них, но вот он внутри: всего лишь оболочка из стен и побелки.  
  
– Дома снесли много лет назад, чтобы провести линию метро. Они как отдушина в старых паровозах, – медленно произнес Шерлок. – Фасады… только фасады.  
  
Джон опустился рядом, раскидав ногой мелкий сор и окурки.  
  
– Твой дом на Бейкер-стрит куда приятней.  
  
– Он никогда не был моим, – возразил Шерлок, закрыв глаза.  
  
– Тебя помнят, Шерлок. Помнят и ждут. А я все знаю.  
  
– В самом деле? – усмешка вышла неприятной. – Ты все обо мне знаешь? Детектив-самоучка, ты раскрыл это дело?  
  
Джон не обратил внимания на резкий тон. Он не поддавался на такие дешевые провокации.  
  
– Я знаю, в чем тебя обвинили, и что заставили сделать. Знаю, что ты никогда не был преступником, как не был фальшивкой. Ты – это ты, Шерлок. Гений. Человек с феноменальным умом.  
  
– И прискорбной аддикцией, – Шерлок протянул руку Джону. – Ты не поможешь развязать жгут? Пальцы совсем онемели.  
  
Сцепив зубы, Джон взялся за резиновый узел. В тусклом свете фонаря рука Шерлока казалась белой до синевы, рукой мертвеца, запчастью из морга.  
  
– Прятаться здесь – не выход. Хватит уже накачиваться наркотиками и жалеть себя. Не думаю, что твои друзья до сих пор в опасности.  
  
– У меня нет друзей.  
  
– И все-таки, ради них ты пожертвовал всей своей жизнью.  
  
Шерлок открыл глаза. Он уставился на Джона, их носы почти соприкасались. Черные, расширенные зрачки почти закрыли серебристую радужку. Тени под глазами, бессонные, тяжелые веки. Джон видел свое отражение в этих глазах, видел свое лицо, искаженное, будто в кривом зеркале.  
  
– В этом твоя ошибка, – пробормотал Шерлок рассеянно. – Не делай из меня героя, Джон. Героев не существует.  
  
Он отвернулся. Поднялся на ноги, медленно, осторожно, держась за стену. Сделал пару шагов к фальшивому окошку, закрашенному темной краской.  
  
– Ты считаешь, я хороший человек? Благородный и несчастный. Я же вижу, Джон, ты составил целый портрет, сочинил историю. Ты ведь любишь сочинять истории? А что ты знаешь, Джон, какая правда тебе известна?  
  
Шерлок обернулся.  
  
– Какая правда обо мне?  
  
Джон не знал, что ответить. Правда? Его не интересовала правда. Верить в кого-то – не значит знать. Верить – значит, не нуждаться в знании.  
  
– Не проходит и дня, – заговорил Шерлок, голос его звучал неровно, – чтобы я не пожалел об этом. Не проходит и дня, чтобы я не думал, какую ошибку совершил. Тогда у меня было мало времени для анализа, и я действовал, поддавшись эмоциям. Сострадание – не преимущество. Все люди умирают. Не проходит и дня, чтобы я не жалел о своем решении. Что за подвиг я совершил? Кого я спасал? Безнадежных, бесполезных… Лестрейд за всю свою несчастную карьеру и трех дел самостоятельно не раскрыл! Молли – бестолковая фанатка, не способная двух слов связать. Миссис Хадсон слишком стара, ей и без того жить мало осталось. А я… если бы я не поддался противнику, сколько еще преступлений смог бы раскрыть? Сколько убийств предотвратить? Без сомнений, я куда более полезен Лондону, чем эти трое. Рассуждая рационально.  
  
Шерлок перевел дыхание и посмотрел на Джона.  
  
– Ну, что ты скажешь теперь? – спросил он насмешливо. – Хороший я человек?  
  
Джон поднялся на ноги. Он подошел к Шерлоку вплотную, так близко, что тот покачнулся, не то притянутый теплом его тела, не то просто вдруг потеряв равновесие. В глазах Шерлока Джон различил страх.  
  
– Да, – просто сказал Джон.  
  
Шерлок зажмуpился и закpыл лицо руками. Джон притянул его к себе, положил ладони на его лопатки, укачивая в объятьях. Он почувствовал, как по телу Шерлока пробегает дрожь, снова и снова.  
  
– Ты хороший человек, – проговорил Джон тихо. – Не важно, что ты думаешь, важно, что ты сделал. Ты поступил так, как велело тебе сердце, ты защищал людей. Не напрасно, Шерлок. Люди помнят тебя, они благодарны, они верят тебе, потому что ты заслужил это. Все, что с тобой случилось – не напрасно.  
  
Шерлок все сильнее наваливался на Джона, словно потеряв способность стоять на ногах. Джон держал его, надежно прижимая к себе. Он гладил худую спину круговыми движениями, круг за кругом, снова и снова.  
  
– Теперь я здесь, и я не уйду. Позволь мне помочь, Шерлок. Я твой друг, нравится тебе это или нет.  
  
Шерлок вдруг отстранился.  
  
– У меня нет друзей, – хрипло проговорил он. – Мне не нужны друзья.  
  
Джон нахмурился, но Шерлок дотронулся холодными пальцами до его подбородка.  
  
– Ты больше, чем друг.  
  
В следующую секунду Шерлок поцеловал его. Это было похоже на падение, но еще немножечко – на полет. Внутри Джона все словно ухнуло куда-то, голова резко закружилась, а глаза закрылись сами собой. Губы Шерлока были настойчивыми, почти жестокими, а его дыхание срывалось и разбивалось о кожу Джона. Шерлок направлял Джона, накрыв его затылок ладонью, и в какой-то момент поцелуй стал волнующе глубоким, слишком возбуждающим. Застонав, Джон дернулся и отвернулся – Шерлок мазнул влажными губами по его щеке, замер, прижавшись носом к виску и загнанно дыша.  
  
– Это было… плохо? – пробормотал он чуть слышно.  
  
– Ты спрашиваешь меня… – Джон тоже не мог справиться с дыханием. – Ты спрашиваешь… было ли это плохо?  
  
– Именно.  
  
– Да что с тобой не так, Шерлок!  
  
Тот отшатнулся. Быстро отвернувшись, он собирался уйти, но Джон успел схватить его за рукав пальто.  
  
– Я женат, а ты под кайфом. Не говоря уж о том, что мы оба с тобой – мужчины. Конечно, это плохо. Это просто катастрофа.  
  
– У тебя устаревшие данные. Теперь это считается нормальным, – без выражения проговорил Шерлок.  
  
– Как мне теперь быть? Объясни, Шерлок, потому что я понятия не имею. – Джон задыхался. Он так крепко сжимал рукав Шерлока, что пальцы свело. – Ты не можешь просто так целовать людей! Это всегда имеет последствия!..  
  
– Просто сотри это. Выкини из головы, – посоветовал Шерлок.  
  
– Не могу, – тихо признался Джон. – Это был самый потрясающий поцелуй в моей жизни.  
  
Шерлок медленно повернулся к нему.  
  
– А ты – самый потрясающий человек из всех, кого я встречал, – добавил Джон. Шерлок неуверенно улыбнулся.  
  
– Вот как?  
  
– Да, – с вызовом подтвердил Джон.  
  
– В таком случае… могу я… – Шерлок нависал над Джоном, взяв его лицо в свои руки. – О чем-то попросить тебя?..  
  
– Что угодно.  
  
– Не сходишь мне за сигаретами?  
  
Джон моргнул.  
  
– Что?  
  
– За сигаретами. Очень хочется курить.  
  
– Ты это серьезно?  
  
Шерлок кивнул, пристально глядя Джону в глаза. Словно пытаясь передать ему мысли одним только взглядом. Очень медленно Джон отступил, руки Шерлока повисли вдоль тела.  
  
– Я… недолго, – пробормотал Джон, Шерлок глядел ему вслед.  
  
Выйдя на улицу, Джон сунул руки поглубже в карманы куртки. Он глубоко вдохнул, обошел дом кругом и снова вернулся, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Он услышал голос Шерлока, тот с кем-то беседовал, и весьма прохладным тоном.  
  
А потом Джон услышал, как Мэри говорит:  
  
– Джон не должен знать, что я лгала ему. Его бы это сломало, я бы потеряла его навсегда. Этого я допустить не могу.  
  
– Боюсь, он сделал свой выбор, – ответил ей Шерлок. – Я предупреждал, что правда разрушит ваш брак. Если Джон все равно продолжит спрашивать, я открою ему глаза.  
  
– Пожалуйста…  
  
– Ты можешь рассказать ему сама, и тогда он, вероятно, проникнется состраданием.  
  
– Мы жили хорошо, пока ты не объявился. Пока ты не совратил его!..  
  
– Совратил? – Шерлок глухо рассмеялся. – Взгляните на меня, дамочка!  
  
– Есть хоть один шанс заставить тебя молчать? – голос Мэри звучал жестко, и почему-то у Джона засосало под ложечкой, а кожа покрылась мурашками. Ему захотелось, чтобы Шерлок солгал, чтобы пообещал ей, но…  
  
– Ни малейшего шанса, – ответил Шерлок.  
  
А потом прозвучал выстрел.  


 

 

***

 

Пулевое – проникающее – не сквозное. Рана в груди, и, возможно, задето легкое. Джон не думал – действовал. Ноги сами вынесли его к Шерлоку, краем глаза он видел Мэри, прижавшую ладонь ко рту: стройная, темная фигура. Пистолет в ее руке, дуло в пол. Шерлок лежал, опрокинутый на спину, и рубашка его быстро намокала от крови.  
  
– Держись, держись, – Джон подхватил Шерлока под затылок, заглянул в бессмысленные, распахнутые глаза. – Смотри на меня!  
  
Пережал рану, стянув с себя шарф, пуля осталась внутри, задержит кровотечение, если повезет – у них есть время, у них…  
  
– Смотри на меня, не отводи взгляд! – рявкнул Джон, вцепившись в волосы Шерлока, сжав пальцы. Другой рукой, перепачканной в крови, неловко вытащил телефон.  
  
– Скорая в пути, – легко коснулась его плеча Мэри. Джон содрогнулся, и она отступила во тьму. Сирены: они и впрямь гудели где-то вдалеке, слишком, слишком далеко. Шерлок шевелил губами, беззвучно, потрясенно. Его лицо потеряло все краски, темное пятно расплывалось из-под скомканного шарфа, и Джон был готов делать массаж сердца, готов был впихивать жизнь обратно в это тощее тело.  
  
Шерлок пытался что-то сказать. Его бледные губы совсем пересхоли, пот струился по вискам.  
  
– Что? Что? – Джон склонился ниже, приподнял голову Шерлока, чтобы услышать шелестящее:  
  
«Назови по имени».  
  
– Что?..  
  
«Назови меня по имени».  
  
Джон повернулся, чтобы поймать его взгляд, ускользающий, блекнущий. Как только добился своего, вложил в свой голос всю твердость, всю уверенность, всю силу.  
  
– Шерлок.  
  
И снова, и снова:  
  
– Шерлок. Шерлок.  
  
В гулкой тишине, полной раздирающей какофонии сирен.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Джон оставался с Шерлоком, пока его состояние не стабилизировалось. Он лежал на больничной койке, утопая в белизне простыней: в больницах все кажутся меньше, слабее. Опутанный проводами, с волосами, мокрыми от пота. Ему было больно. Он морщился сквозь сон, дергал пальцами, словно во сне зажимал струны. Джон сидел возле его постели. Недолго. Как только угроза для жизни миновала, Джон вышел из палаты, пошатываясь. В глаза словно песка насыпали, неприятно кололась щетина на подбородке. За окном светало.  
  
Когда Джон приехал в Суссекс, солнце уже поднялось высоко. В доме было тихо. Глэдстоун спал на коврике у двери. Собранный чемодан стоял в прихожей, Мэри ждала на кухне, сидя за пустым столом. Джон поставил чайник, вынул две чашки из шкафа. Мэри потерла глаза.  
  
– Что ты хочешь знать? – спросила она ровно, когда Джон поставил перед ней чай.  
  
– Откуда у тебя пистолет?  
  
– Я храню его в банковской ячейке, в Лондоне.  
  
– Ты метко стреляешь.  
  
– Я не хотела его убивать.  
  
Врачи сказали: хирургическая точность. Дюймом левее или правее… врачи сказали: родился в рубашке.  
  
– Обычно ты стреляешь в голову?  
  
Джон сел напротив. Глядел в свою чашку. Мэри молчала, долго, потом заговорила.  
  
– Я занималась этим некоторое время, в прошлом. Потом решила начать новую жизнь, и тут встретила тебя. В том, что касалось эмоций, я никогда не лгала тебе. Я вышла из дела. Письмо тебе отправил один из моих бывших клиентов. Он хотел, чтобы я взялась за одну работу, но я отказалась. Я сказала, что больше не собираюсь этим заниматься. Сказала, что меня устраивает моя новая жизнь, с тобой, Джон. Я не хочу ничего другого.  
  
– Ты убивала людей.  
  
– Ты тоже.  
  
Джон рассмеялся, потерев лицо руками.  
  
– Я был на войне, Мэри.  
  
Та взглянула в упор, бесстрастно.  
  
– Моя война всегда со мной.  
  
Джон не знал, что на это ответить. Он отхлебнул чай, подержал в ладонях чашку, согреваясь. Ужас этой ночи постепенно растворялся, истаивал в лучах поднявшегося солнца.  
  
– Ты стреляла в Шерлока, – наконец, вымолвил Джон.  
  
– Мне жаль.  
  
– Не думаю.  
  
Мэри пожала плечами.  
  
– Я пыталась защитить нашу семью. Любой ценой.  
  
Джону вдруг стало холодно. Он глядел на женщину перед собой и не видел в ее лице ничего: ни малейшего чувства, ни раскаяния, ни гнева, только пустоту. Словно заглядывать в пропасть. Перед ним была Мэри, его жена Мэри, но Джону казалось, он встретился с незнакомкой.  
  
– Я собрала чемодан. Надеялась, ты поедешь со мной.  
  
Джон покачал головой.  
  
– Ты… стреляла… в Шерлока!  
  
– Он ведь в порядке.  
  
– Черт тебя дери, Мэри! – закричал Джон, вскочив на ноги. Мэри откинулась на спинку стула, сложив руки на груди.  
  
– Я надеялась, ты простишь меня… – В ее глазах блестели слезы. – Я могу собрать твой чемодан.  
  
– Нет. – Джон покачал головой. – Нет.  
  
Мэри кивнула, поджав губы. Слезы пролились, скатившись по щекам к подбородку. Она поднялась и вышла из кухни. Джон слышал, как хлопнула входная дверь.  
  
Он подошел к окну и бездумно глядел в него несколько минут, а потом вылил чай Мэри в раковину.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Джон постоял перед дверью в палату, глубоко выдохнул, зачем-то пригладил волосы и зашел.  
  
– Объясни им, что давать морфий наркоману – не лучшая мысль, – приветствовал его Шерлок. Полненькая медсестра записывала показания его приборов, а он восседал в постели, откинувшись на подушки, будто юный король (не такой уж и юный, если подумать, но эти скулы…).  
  
Джон остановился на пороге, разглядывая его, не в силах сдержать улыбки. Причесанный и умытый, обряженный в чистенькую больничную рубашку, Шерлок тоже казался незнакомцем. Будто все люди вокруг Джона вдруг решили открыть свои истинные лица. Это лицо ему нравилось.  
  
Черт возьми, кто-то даже его побрил.  
  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Джон, пристроив на тумбочке фрукты.  
  
– Как будто в меня стреляли. Ты принес? – Шерлок требовательно вытянул руку. Под бдительным взглядом медсестры Джон извел из кармана упаковку пластырей. – О-о-о, блаженство, – выдохнул Шерлок.  
  
– Мэри ушла, – сообщил Джон после небольшой паузы, когда медсестра покинула палату, а Шерлок закрыл глаза, поглаживая кругляшки пластыря на предплечье.  
  
– Твое сердце разбито? – спросил он, нахмурившись, и Джон пожал плечами.  
  
– Наверное. Я еще не понял. Забыл спросить у нее, что там еще за АГРА.  
  
Шерлок промычал что-то невнятное, сосредоточенно обводя пальцем пластырь. Джон глядел на его руку, испещренную следами уколов. Затем взгляд скользнул выше, туда, где в распахнутом вороте рубашки виднелся краешек бинта.  
  
– Шерлок, – сказал Джон. Шерлок открыл глаза.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ничего. Просто – Шерлок.  
  
Пару секунд тот молча глядел на него, потом улыбнулся уголком губ.  
  
– Джон.  
  
Они улыбались, как два идиота.  
  
– Но в Суссексе я жить отказываюсь, – внезапно сообщил Шерлок, и Джон покорно склонил голову.  
  
Он предчувствовал, что в будущем ему частенько придется уступать сумасбродному гению. Но разве это было проблемой?  
  
Нет уж.

**Author's Note:**

> Бонус:
> 
> Наверху, на втором этаже, слышался шум.
> 
> – Уверен, что не нужна помощь? – спросил Грег, неловко топчась в дверях. – Что это сейчас было?
> 
> – Кажется, Шерлок загарпунил кресло.
> 
> Периоды бешеной ярости сменялись полной апатией, когда Шерлоку даже дышать было трудно. Джону проще было справляться с безумствующим Шерлоком, чем с тем, кто слабее котенка.
> 
> – Может быть, все-таки следовало остаться в реабилитационном центре? – усомнился Грег, прислушиваясь к грохоту наверху. Джон покачал головой.
> 
> – Нет. Ему там было плохо. В родном доме и стены помогают, слышал? К тому же, я четко следую инструкциям нашего нарколога. – Джон смутился. «Наш нарколог». Он уже говорит, как эти чокнутые семейные парочки. – Я врач и могу следить за его состоянием.
> 
> – Сейчас ты больше похож на экзорциста, – хмыкнул Грег. Он поддернул рукава своего помятого плаща, прежде чем ступить за порог, в промозглый лондонский вечер. – Я загляну на неделе, может, он уже сможет принимать гостей.
> 
> Джон торопливо распрощался с Лестрейдом. Он чувствовал себя неспокойно, даже когда оставлял Шерлока всего на пару минут. Конечно, поблизости всегда была миссис Хадсон, но Шерлок запретил ей подниматься на второй этаж, пока все не закончится. Его гордость не могла такого перенести.
> 
> Как Джон и предполагал, в комнате царил полнейший хаос. За пару минут, что Джон отсутствовал, Шерлок перевернул журнальный столик и разбил несколько безделушек с каминной полки; гарпун торчал, покачивая длинным древком, из спинки кресла.
> 
> – Это было мое любимое кресло, Шерлок, – закричал Джон, оглядываясь. Шерлок искал тайники, словно рассчитывая, что Джон держит где-то поблизости дозу. На его гениальный разум то и дело находило помутнение. К счастью, это случалось все реже. Джон не хотел вспоминать тот период, когда Шерлока мучили галлюцинации.
> 
> – Помощь нужна? – Джон постучал в дверь ванной, за которой шумела вода. – Шерлок… мы договорились, что ты не будешь запираться.
> 
> Спустя секунду щелкнула задвижка.
> 
> Шерлок сидел на полу, тяжело дыша. Лицо его приняло землистый оттенок и влажно блестело. Протянув руку под струю воды из крана, Шерлок умылся.
> 
> – Как ты? – тихонько спросил Джон, опускаясь на колени рядом. – Жарко?
> 
> Шерлок покачал головой, закрыв глаза.
> 
> – Свет… – глухо застонал он.
> 
> – Я выключу.
> 
> В полумраке Шерлок согнулся над раковиной, и его вывернуло наизнанку. Долгие, мучительные спазмы сотрясали его тело, пока Шерлок окончательно не обессилел, и его ноги не подломились. Джон подхватил друга, бережно усаживая на пол. В последние дни Шерлока тошнило все реже, проблемы с желудком почти прошли, но это все еще было мучительно и болезненно откровенно. В наркотической ломке у человека не остается ничего интимного, никакого права на стыд или достоинство. И Шерлок, и Джон понимали это, когда приняли решение переносить синдром отмены в домашних условиях. Но теперь Джон невольно подумал о том, было ли это верным решением? Как уязвимое самолюбие Шерлока перенесет все это?
> 
> Джон вспомнил Шерлока, его лицо в тот день, когда в реабилитационной клинике впервые разрешили посещение. Чудовищный, всепоглощающий ужас: быть может, Шерлок смог бы с ним справиться, но Джон не сумел. «Ты здесь не останешься», – сказал он просто, и Шерлок схватил его за руку, вцепившись пальцами так, что появились отметины.
> 
> – Сумеешь дойти до дивана, или подождем еще немного? – вполголоса спросил Джон, поддерживая Шерлока за плечи. Тот закрыл глаза, с усилием сглотнул и поморщился.
> 
> – Дай мне… еще пару минут, – сказал он хрипло.
> 
> – Тогда давай устроимся поудобней, – скинув на пол несколько полотенец, Джон сел, позволяя Шерлоку опереться спиной о его грудь. Выдохнув, Шерлок распластался на нем и застыл в неподвижности, оберегая свою боль. В кромешной темноте, под тихий звук текущей воды, Джон легко расчесывал пальцами влажные волосы Шерлока. Они оба отдыхали перед следующей схваткой.
> 
> – Так на чем мы остановились? – вдруг вспомнил Джон. – Ты сказал, там был карлик, и у него были отравленные дротики?
> 
> – Карликов было двое, – откликнулся Шерлок глухо. – И мне пришлось убегать от них по крыше. Бегали они будь здоров… а главное, скакали по проводам, как воздушные гимнасты.
> 
> – Черт побери! И как же ты шею не свернул? – присвистнул Джон, а Шерлок откликнулся с ноткой самодовольства:
> 
> – Ну, я был близок к этому.
> 
> Глэдстоун толкнул мордой дверь ванной, соскучившись в одиночестве. Он тяжело протопал к хозяевам и бухнулся на бок, прижавшись к ноге Джона.
> 
> Глэдстоун тоже хотел послушать историю про опасные приключения и таинственные преступления.


End file.
